An example of a measuring device are the MIDA™ of the model range T from the company Mapross. These measuring devices are suitable for machine tools such as processing centers, turning machines and milling machines. Such measuring devices for machine tools may be fastened on a free tool location on the tool revolver of these machine tools. The measurement heads of these measuring devices usually operate optically, by means of radio or by means of infrared, and transmit their signals directly during the measurement process. A disadvantage with such measuring devices, however, is that the highly sensitive measurement equipment of their measurement heads are unprotected from swarf, coolant and other media thrown around inside the machine tool.